Blood & Destiny
by Spoilerosa
Summary: Una historia sobre manipulación y política, sobre malos que no son tan malos y buenos que no son tan buenos. Séptimo año, no sigue HBP ni DH. Sirius Black está vivo, Lucius Malfoy no ha ido a Azkaban y Peter Pettigrew no está a la vista. LV/OC
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y todo su mundo pertenecen a JK Rowling, yo sólo los he tomado prestados.

**Summary:** Una historia sobre manipulación y política, sobre malos que no son tan malos y buenos que no son tan buenos.

**Pairing:** Lord Voldemort/Personaje Original

**Advertencias:**

- Solo el prólogo está en primera persona, pero la historia está contada desde el punto de vista de Catherine Moore, un personaje femenino original que es la consorte de Voldemort.

- Posible mención a la homosexualidad de algún personaje más adelante (odio tener que advertir esto pero más vale prevenir que curar).

- Escenas subidas de tono, alguna que otra muerte.

**Cierto Alternate Universe:** Séptimo año de Harry Potter, no sigue el Príncipe Mestizo ni las Reliquias de la Muerte. Sirius Black está vivo, Lucius Malfoy no ha ido a Azkaban y Peter Pettigrew está desaparecido.

**Sobre mí:** Llevo diez años escribiendo fanfiction, unos cuantos más escribiendo de todo. He creado una nueva cuenta, pero no soy nueva en esto. Escribo también relatos, novelas y guiones, por lo que hay temporadas que tengo menos tiempo para escribir fanfic, pero intentaré actualizar con regularidad.

**La historia:** Llevo años escribiendo sobre personajes a favor de los muggles, Light Side, como queráis llamarlo. Me apetecía probar algo nuevo y, de paso, escribir sin preocuparme de nada más que investigar el canon y hacer lo que me dé la gana. Sé que Voldemort parece OOC y Catherine una Mary Sue. A parte de eso, os puedo prometer dos cosas: que la historia estará bien escrita y que todo tiene su por qué y lo descubriréis si os quedáis conmigo hasta el final.

* * *

**Prólogo**

Nací en una fría y húmeda celda de Azkaban. No sé si era de día o de noche, pero sí que había tormenta y que el ruido de las olas chocando contra la base de roca de la prisión ahogó mis primeros gritos.

Los dementores tardaron dos días en darse cuenta de lo ocurrido y, una hora después de entregarme a la enfermera, mi madre recibió el beso. Sobreviviría siete años más en esa celda, algo más que mi padre, que no llegó a saber de mi nacimiento. A mí me entregaron a mi abuelo materno, que me puso su apellido y me crío como a una hija.

Tenía cinco años la primera vez que Severus Snape vino a mi casa. Vestido todo de negro, con el pelo cayendo sobre su pálida cara como una cortina y porte imponente. Me habría dado miedo de no ser por la expresión con la que me miraba. Era una mezcla de fascinación, terror y respeto que yo no podía comprender entonces. Al día siguiente llegó mi primera institutriz y comencé mi educación básica en magia y protocolo. El profesor Snape siguió viniendo a mi casa una vez al año y, cada vez que nos visitaba, mi carga de estudio aumentaba. Cuando cumplí ocho años, por fin quiso hablar conmigo a solas.

— ¿No quiere saber por qué tiene que estudiar tanto, srita. Moore? —me preguntó.

—Porque es mi deber —contesté sin dudarlo.

— ¿Sabe por qué?

Lo pensé durante unos instantes mientras luchaba contra el impulso de remover mi té.

—Para estar preparada.

Snape me miró con algo parecido a decepción hasta que, finalmente, añadí:

—He de estar preparada para él.

Entonces aún no sabía quién era _él_, pero ya me había dado cuenta de que no era una niña normal. El resto de niños de mi edad jugaban en los parques y se peleaban, y hablaban sobre Hogwarts y todo lo que harían cuando fueran al colegio. Ninguno de ellos estudiaba materias avanzadas, ni idiomas, ni dicción. Ninguno de ellos se sabía destinado a otra persona. Ninguno se sentía incompleto en todo momento.

Una semana antes de subir por primera vez al Expreso de Hogwarts, recibí una visita inesperada del profesor. Había llegado la hora de que supiera la verdad, me dijo.

—Es Lord Voldemort, ¿no es así?

Snape disimuló una mueca ante el nombre y asintió.

— ¿Puedo preguntar... cómo lo ha sabido?

—No siento ningún desprecio por los nacidos muggles, ni por estos últimos. No comparto las ideas de aquellos que desean erradicarlos de nuestro mundo y, aún así, no me estremezco al escuchar el nombre del señor Oscuro ni siento odio alguno por él. Solo... vacío.

— ¿Qué siente cuando piensa en la noche que fue derrotado?

—Tristeza y... angustia.

El profesor se reclinó en su sillón y me miró durante largo rato antes de volver a hablar.

Me contó entonces como Lord Voldemort había planeado tomar una consorte durante la guerra, alguien que entendiera las costumbres de los sangrelimpia, que jamás le traicionara. Pero Voldemort no se fiaba de nadie, ninguna bruja le parecía lo suficientemente buena, así que decidió crear una esposa a su medida. Tras conquistar la muerte, no tenía ninguna prisa y después de veinte años de guerra parecía que el final estaba cerca así que convocó a dos de sus más leales mortífagos y llevó a cabo un antiguo ritual. Así fui concebida, unida a Lord Voldemort, a su alma y a su firma mágica, con el deseo, la _necesidad_ de estar a su lado y ser suya para siempre.

—Va a volver, ¿verdad? Lord Voldemort va a volver.

Con once años no comprendía del todo la situación, pero sí sentía con la misma fuerza que ahora el vínculo que me unía a aquel cuyo nombre nadie se atrevía a pronunciar.

—De eso no hay duda. Pero todavía no.

Supongo que vio la decepción en mi rostro porque me miró con esos ojos suyos tan negros, que todo lo saben.

— ¿Quiere usted que vuelva, srita. Moore?

— ¿Me convierte eso en una mala persona?

En Hogwarts continué mi educación bajo la supervisión del profesor Snape y nuestras charlas se hicieron algo más frecuentes. Pronto descubrí que Snape no estaba de parte de nadie más que de él mismo y que si el profesor Dumbledore pensaba lo contrario, era un verdadero ingenuo.

Fue él quien me vio llorar cuando Lord Voldemort resucitó y me convenció de esperar hasta la mayoría de edad para presentarme ante él. También fue él quien me dijo que mi abuelo no había vuelto a despertar una mañana de invierno y quien se ha encargado de mí los meses que faltaban para mi 17 cumpleaños.

Es él quien hoy me lleva ante Lord Voldemort.

* * *

**Aclaración:** Catherine Moore está en sexto curso (su cumpleaños es en noviembre, por eso aunque naciera el mismo año que Harry Potter ella va un curso por detrás).

Nos vemos en el siguiente. :)


	2. Primer encuentro

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y todo su mundo pertenecen a JK Rowling, yo sólo los he tomado prestados.

**Summary:** Una historia sobre manipulación y política, sobre malos que no son tan malos y buenos que no son tan buenos.

**Pairing:** Lord Voldemort/Personaje Original

**Advertencias:**

- Solo el prólogo está en primera persona, pero la historia está contada desde el punto de vista de Catherine Moore, un personaje femenino original que es la consorte de Voldemort.

- Posible mención a la homosexualidad de algún personaje más adelante (odio tener que advertir esto pero más vale prevenir que curar).

- Escenas subidas de tono, alguna que otra muerte.

**Cierto Alternate Universe:** Séptimo año de Harry Potter, no sigue el Príncipe Mestizo ni las Reliquias de la Muerte. Sirius Black está vivo, Lucius Malfoy no ha ido a Azkaban y Peter Pettigrew está desaparecido.

* * *

**Capítulo 1. Primer encuentro**

Catherine Moore llevaba días sin dormir. Tras años de espera, por fin iba a presentarse ante Lord Voldemort. Aunque se había maquillado hasta hacer desaparecer todo rastro de cansancio de su rostro, no había podido hacer nada con el nudo de angustia que atenazaba su estómago. El profesor Snape la miró de nuevo de forma severa, apretando los finos labios.

— ¿Está segura de que quiere hacerlo? —pregunto una vez más—. Aún hay tiempo…

Hacía cuatro días que había cumplido la mayoría de edad y ese sábado era la primera oportunidad que tenía de salir del colegio. No pensaba esperar ni un día más.

—Profesor, por favor —le interrumpió—. Necesito verle. Necesito saber…

Dejó que Snape terminara la frase en su cabeza. "Saber si me quiere a su lado, saber si se acuerda de mí, saber si va a matarme por mi insolencia o a reírse de mí".

—Está bien. La capucha.

Catherine respiró hondo y se subió la capucha de la capa, que la cubría por completo. Luego puso su mano enguantada sobre el brazo que el profesor le ofrecía y sintió como desparecían.

Instantes después se encontraban ante una reja de hierro. Dos mortífagos se acercaron rápidamente con sus varitas alzadas y Catherine bajó la cabeza para que no pudieran ver su cara.

— ¿Quién está ahí?

—Soy yo, Rabastan.

—Ah, Severus.

El hombre abrió la reja e inspeccionó a Catherine.

— ¿Serviría de algo si preguntara quién es tu acompañante? —preguntó el mortífago alzando una ceja.

Snape esbozó una sonrisa torcida como respuesta y se dirigió a la mansión que se alzaba ante ellos, seguido de cerca por la joven.

Catherine hubiera querido mirarlo todo pero no se atrevía a alzar la vista del suelo, así que se limitó a seguir los pasos de su profesor, ignorando los comentarios de los mortífagos que se encontraron por el camino. Tras lo que le pareció una eternidad, Snape se detuvo. Ante ellos había una enorme puerta de doble hoja custodiada por dos mortífagos.

—Severus —saludó un mortífago con el pelo poblado de canas—. El Señor Oscuro te está esperando.

—Gracias, Antonin —asintió Snape antes de girarse hacia la joven—. Entraré solo. Usted espere aquí. No hable con nadie y no se mueva, ¿está claro?

Catherine asintió y permaneció con la mirada clavada en el parqué mientras escuchaba la puerta cerrarse tras Snape. Instantes después alguien subió las escaleras.

—Rabastan, ¿no tenías que estar vigilando el jardín? —preguntó el segundo guardia.

—Jugson me está cubriendo. No quería perderme nada —replicó con una carcajada el mortífago más joven—. ¿Y Severus? ¿Ha entrado?

—Sí —le contestó Antonin.

— ¿Y le ha dejado aquí?

—Rabastan... —le advirtió el otro.

—Oh, vamos, Rodolphus, no me digas que tú no tienes curiosidad. Severus no ha reclutado nunca a nadie.

Catherine se limitó a respirar hondo, intentando ignorar al hombre que daba vueltas a su alrededor como un niño. En la sala ante ella se estaba decidiendo su destino.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó Rabastan—. Hum. No hablas, ¿eh?

En el momento en que el mortífago se agachaba para mirar bajo su capucha la puerta se abrió de golpe. Rabastan se apartó de un salto y agachó la cabeza en señal de respeto. Catherine no se movió pero sintió como su corazón se desbocaba. El hombre que había ante ella no era el profesor Snape.

—Descúbrete —ordenó el hombre.

Catherine se retiró la capucha dejando ver su pelo negro y ondulado. Tras un instante alzó la cara y clavó su mirada gris en los ojos de Lord Voldemort. No vio las miradas de sorpresa y confusión de los mortífagos ni la ansiedad del rostro de Snape. Solo vio a Voldemort, sus ojos rojos con pupilas felinas y su piel blanca, traslúcida. Apretó los puños bajo la capa y trató de respirar con normalidad. De repente una varita resplandeció ante sus ojos y antes de darse cuenta chocó contra la pared que había tras ella, cayendo al suelo. Apretó los dientes ante el dolor, pero no hizo nada.

Incluso a Rabastan se le habían pasado las ganas de bromear. Los cuatro mortífagos la miraban en silencio, tres de ellos sin comprender nada.

—Ni siquiera ha sacado su varita —espetó Voldemort a Snape, con desprecio.

— ¿Contra vos? —preguntó alguien con absoluta incredulidad.

Catherine no se dio cuenta de que había sido ella quien había hablado hasta que no vio los ojos carmesí de Voldemort volverse hacia ella de nuevo. El hombre torció la cabeza hacia un lado ligeramente, mirándola con curiosidad, mientras los hermanos Lestrange intercambiaban una mirada de confusión.

— ¿Os he decepcionado alguna vez, amo? —preguntó Snape, tras él.

Voldemort sonrió y Catherine sintió que el vello se le erizaba.

—Entra —ordenó antes de girarse y volver a la sala.

Snape se acercó a ella y le ofreció una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

—Gracias, profesor.

El hombre le sonrió por un instante mientras la guiaba al interior de la instancia y Catherine tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos por contener su alegría. Las puertas se cerraron tras ella y los tres mortífagos se miraron sin entender lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Lord Voldemort estaba sentado junto a la chimenea de su estudio, observándola en silencio. Snape seguía de pie junto a él, su máscara de indiferencia en su sitio una vez más.

—No te ofendas pero... no había pensado en ti ni una sola vez hasta ahora —comenzó el mago—. Claro que es típico de Severus tener bajo control hasta los más insignificantes detalles.

—Siempre a vuestro servicio, amo.

Voldemort alzó una mano, cortando los halagos.

—Así que... ¿quieres unirte a mí?

Catherine tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos por no mirar a Snape. Sabía cómo contestar a eso, no en vano llevaba dos años y medio preparando este encuentro.

—Deseo ser vuestra —contestó.

El hombre entrecerró los ojos, esbozando una sonrisa felina ante la ambigüedad de la joven.

—Pero no quieres ser una mortífaga.

—Haré lo que vos deseéis —replicó Catherine—, pero no es eso lo que quiero.

—Entonces habla claro y di qué es lo que quieres exactamente.

—Quiero ser vuestra consorte pero... —la joven tragó saliva antes de continuar—. Me gustaría mantenerme neutral en la guerra, al menos hasta acabar mi educación en Hogwarts.

Voldemort se giró hacia Snape.

— ¿Es otra de tus ideas para la nueva dirección de nuestra ofensiva? —le preguntó, divertido.

—Una consorte neutral haría que la gente se planteara muchas cosas, mi señor. Sobre todo si se le permite continuar con sus estudios.

—No pienso tomar una consorte en secreto para que pueda estar en Hogwarts bajo la influencia de Dumbledore —replicó Voldemort, furioso.

—No deseo que sea un secreto —intervino Catherine con un hilo de voz.

— ¿Quieres seguir en Hogwarts con todo el mundo mágico sabiendo que eres mi consorte?

La joven asintió.

—Si me declaro neutral y no tomo parte en la guerra, no podrán hacerme nada. Haré lo que vos deseéis —repitió una vez más—, pero realmente me gustaría acabar mis estudios para estar más preparada.

— ¿Crees que Dumbledore lo permitirá? —le preguntó a Snape.

—Creerá que es su deber tener a la Srita. Moore vigilada y tratar de influenciarla todo lo posible —contestó, con desprecio—. Sí, la dejará quedarse.

Voldemort la miró unos instantes más.

—Severus, déjanos.

El profesor hizo una reverencia y salió de la sala. Catherine sintió como su corazón volvía a acelerarse cuando Voldemort se levantó y se acercó a ella. Apenas le llegaba a la barbilla y no pudo evitar sentirse completamente desnuda y vulnerable ante los ojos escarlata que no se separaban de ella.

— ¿Tienes calor?

La joven soportaba a duras penas el fuego de la chimenea con la capa y los guantes puestos, pero no se había atrevido a moverse. Asintió en silencio y el hombre cogió una de sus manos. Dedo por dedo, le quitó el primer guante. Catherine aguantó la respiración cuando sintió el contacto de la fría piel del mago contra la suya y solo pudo expirar cuando pasó a la otra mano. Voldemort dejó los guantes sobre el sillón y le desabrochó la capa, que dejó caer al suelo. Recorrió con la mirada a Catherine, que vestía una elegante túnica azul marino y unos zapatos de tacón bajo.

— ¿Mejor?

—Sí —consiguió contestar antes de que el hombre se acercara más a ella, impidiendo todo pensamiento coherente.

Lord Voldemort recorrió su mandíbula con dedos largos y fríos y Catherine no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos ante la caricia.

— ¿Qué pensarías...? —comenzó inclinándose sobre su oído—. ¿...si quisiera hacerte mía en este instante?

—Yo solo quiero obedeceros.

—No es eso lo que te he preguntado —replicó él apartándose unos centímetros.

Catherine abrió los ojos y se encontró con su mirada.

—Preferiría... esperar a ser vuestra consorte, al menos.

En el mismo instante en que pronunció las palabras se arrepintió de ellas.

— ¿Al menos? —repitió Voldemort, divertido—. ¿Acaso quieres otra cosa? ¿Hum?

La joven cerró los ojos un instante, reuniendo valor.

—He… he recibido una educación… tradicional —consiguió decir—. La verdad es que preferiría el matrimonio.

El hombre sonrió abiertamente pero la malicia no abandonó sus ojos.

—Bien. Porque no te aceptaría de otra manera.

Y entonces la besó. Catherine se aferró a la túnica de Voldemort, sintiendo como le fallaban las piernas, mientras éste rodeaba su cintura y la sostenía contra él. Para Catherine era todo fuego y hielo, su corazón estaba a punto de explotar y el pulso en sus oídos la ensordecía. No le importaba la posesividad con que los labios imposiblemente finos la reclamaban, ni la violencia con que la otra lengua la invadió. Solo le importaba la sensación de plenitud que la embargaba, saber que Lord Voldemort la había aceptado. Que iba a ser suya.

Cuando se separaron, la chica apoyó la frente contra el pecho de Voldemort, intentando recuperar la respiración. Una vez pudo sostenerse por si misma el hombre se separó de ella, casi con delicadeza. Con un giro de muñeca la capa voló hasta él, que se la puso sobre los hombros.

—El matrimonio tiene muchas ventajas —comentó mientras le entregaba también los guantes—. Para empezar, las normas de Hogwarts permiten a los estudiantes casados vivir fuera del colegio. Además, el Ministerio nunca podría obligarte a declarar contra mí.

Catherine asintió y sonrió. No se sentía capaz de articular palabra.

—Será mejor que vuelvas ya.

Tomándola de la cintura la llevó hasta la puerta. Fuera seguían los cuatro mortífagos.

—Severus, sé tan amable de acompañar a mi prometida de vuelta, ¿quieres?

La joven sintió como enrojecía y contuvo una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Por supuesto, mi señor —replicó Snape con una reverencia.

—Contactaré pronto contigo —añadió Voldemort besando la mano enguantada de Catherine.

—Esperaré impaciente —consiguió contestar ella.

Una vez Voldemort hubo desaparecido de nuevo tras las puertas de su estudio las miradas de incredulidad y sorpresa de los mortífagos se hicieron más evidentes.

— ¿Vamos? —preguntó Snape.

—Un momento, profesor.

Catherine se acercó a Rabastan, que la miraba con algo muy parecido al miedo. Cuando vio que la joven extendía la mano hacia él, se relajó.

—Disculpe mis malos modales de antes, Sr. Lestrange. Soy Catherine Moore.

Rabastan tomó la mano de la chica y se la llevó a los labios, sin llegar a tocarla.

—Aceptar vos mis más sinceras disculpas por mi comportamiento, mi señora.

Ella se sonrojó de nuevo, pues no había esperado ese tratamiento, no tan pronto.

—No hay nada que disculpar. La curiosidad es simplemente natural. Señores —se despidió con una ligera inclinación de cabeza hacia los otros dos mortífagos.

Y con eso se dio media vuelta y siguió al profesor Snape de regreso a Hogwarts.

* * *

Quiero dejar claro que Rabastan Lestrange ha hecho lo que le ha dado la santa gana y que yo no he tenido nada que ver. :)

Nos vemos en el próximo.


	3. El poder de las ideas

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y todo su mundo pertenecen a JK Rowling, yo sólo los he tomado prestados.

**Summary:** Una historia sobre manipulación y política, sobre malos que no son tan malos y buenos que no son tan buenos.

**Pairing:** Lord Voldemort/Personaje Original

**Advertencias:**

- Solo el prólogo está en primera persona, pero la historia está contada desde el punto de vista de Catherine Moore, un personaje femenino original que es la consorte de Voldemort.

- Posible mención a la homosexualidad de algún personaje más adelante (odio tener que advertir esto pero más vale prevenir que curar).

- Escenas subidas de tono, alguna que otra muerte.

**Cierto Alternate Universe:** Séptimo año de Harry Potter, no sigue el Príncipe Mestizo ni las Reliquias de la Muerte. Sirius Black está vivo, Lucius Malfoy no ha ido a Azkaban y Peter Pettigrew está desaparecido.

* * *

**Capítulo 2. El poder de las ideas**

Cada mañana Catherine esperaba ansiosa la llegada del correo, sentada en su habitual sitio al final de la mesa de Ravenclaw. Y cada día se marchaba a clase ocultando su decepción hasta que, por fin, el miércoles una lechuza se posó ante ella.

Con manos temblorosas desató el sobre y sonrió. Típico de él utilizar pergamino negro.

"Querida Catherine:

Te espero esta noche a las 9. Regresarás el domingo por la noche.

Siempre tuyo,

V"

Releyó la carta una y otra vez, analizando cada palabra. Era increíble lo que una veintena de palabras podía desvelarle. Para empezar, Voldemort conocía bien las tradiciones de las familias de sangre pura. Aunque sabía que el "querida" y el "siempre tuyo" no eran más que meras fórmulas exigidas por el protocolo que su prometido no sentía, su corazón se aceleraba de todas formas. Por otra parte, firmaba como V, y no con su nombre real. Eso le planteaba un problema que tendría que tratar con él cuanto antes. Y, en cuanto al contenido principal, este le indicaba dos cosas: que Voldemort no pedía nada, ordenaba; y que confiaba en que ella misma encontrara la manera de ausentarse de Hogwarts durante cuatro días sin levantar sospechas. Sabía que era una prueba pero, de nuevo, estaba preparada para ella.

Guardó la carta en el bolsillo interior de su túnica, sobre su corazón, y se dirigió a clase. Esa tarde, tras la cena, fue al despacho de Flitwick, nerviosa y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Le explicó que su abuelo había caído enfermo y que debía ir a verlo. No, no sabía cuándo volvería. Sí, le escribiría cada día para hacerle saber cómo estaba y si necesitaba algo.

Cuando faltaba un minuto para las nueve, se apareció a las puertas de la mansión de Lord Voldemort.

—Bienvenida, mi señora.

Catherine sonrió a Rabastan, mientras Antonin se apresuraba a coger la bolsa que llevaba en la mano.

—Señor Lestrange, señor Dolohov —saludó ella con una ligera inclinación de cabeza, sin quitarse la capucha.

—Si sois tan amable de seguirme —dijo Antonin, mientras Rabastan se situaba tras ella.

—Menuda sorpresa os vais a llevar —le susurró el joven Lestrange—. Bueno, vos y todo el mundo. Solo nosotros tres lo sabemos. Y Severus, claro, pero él no ha venido todavía.

La chica le miró confusa.

—No entiendo nada de lo que decís, señor Lestrange.

—El señor Lestrange es mi hermano, señora, yo soy solo Rabastan.

Catherine se detuvo y se giró hacia él. Dolohov se paró también, temiendo que la chica se hubiera enfurecido por la cháchara del otro mortífago. La otra noche había parecido bastante permisiva pero no dejaba de ser la prometida del Señor Oscuro.

—Verá, señor Lestrange —recalcó—, me parece usted un joven simpático y me agrada su actitud pero, jamás he llamado a otra persona por su nombre de pila y no lo haré sin el permiso de mi prometido. No quiero que interprete mi persistencia como desagrado hacia usted.

El mortífago hizo una reverencia, avergonzado.

—Por supuesto que no, mi señora, disculpad mi atrevimiento, yo...

—Está bien, de veras. Señor Dolohov, disculpe la interrupción.

—En absoluto, señora —replicó antes de continuar.

Catherine se sentía algo defraudada. Había esperado que entre magos sangre pura sus modales no llamaran tanto la atención como en Hogwarts, donde siempre se había mantenido alejada de todo el mundo, ganando fama de estirada y altanera. Tener que rechazar una muestra de amistad o familiaridad tan pronto no le hacía la menor gracia pero habría sido incapaz de llamar a Lestrange por su nombre sin comentarlo antes con Voldemort.

Los guardias que había en la puerta principal de la casa la miraron con descarada curiosidad, pero no hicieron ningún gesto de respeto, por lo que Catherine imaginó que todavía no sabían nada. Dolohov abrió la puerta para ella y esperó a que entrara. Luego la condujo al mismo estudio que había visitado unos días antes. En la puerta estaba Rodolphus, que hizo una reverencia y llamó a la puerta, anunciando la presencia de Catherine.

La joven entró en la estancia, que estaba apenas iluminada por la luz de la chimenea y varias velas que flotaban en el aire. Junto al fuego estaba Lord Voldemort, de espaldas a la puerta.

—Acércate, querida.

Catherine sonrió y se acercó. Cuando llegó junto a él, el mago se giró. En un primer momento la joven no reaccionó, perdida como estaba en las pupilas felinas, pero luego parpadeó sorprendida. Voldemort sonrió.

— ¿Te gusta?

Catherine no sabía qué decir. ¿Le gustaba? Sabía que debía haber sentido repulsión cuando su prometido la había besado con sus finos labios y su nariz aplastada, pero tan solo había sentido excitación y deseo. Verle ahora con un aspecto mucho más humano no cambiaba nada para ella, aunque era capaz de reconocer el atractivo del hombre, que no aparentaba más de cuarenta años. El pelo negro, salpicado de canas, apuntaba en todas direcciones, enmarcando una cara de piel pálida pero no translúcida. La nariz no dejaba de ser extrañamente fina, mientras que los labios se dibujaban claramente, mostrando una sonrisa más cálida. Los ojos, sin embargo, seguían tan felinos y escarlata como antes.

—Es... todo un cambio —consiguió contestar.

Voldemort esbozó una sonrisa torcida y alzó las cejas.

—Es cierto, olvidaba que no cambia tu percepción de mí —comentó despreocupadamente—. Siéntate, por favor. Tenemos muchas cosas de qué hablar.

El mago la ayudó a quitarse la capa y se sentó en un sillón mientras ella elegía el sofá. Se quitó los guantes, dejándolos sobre su regazo, y esperó.

— ¿Te ha contado Severus algo sobre nuestros nuevos planes?

Catherine se sorprendió.

—No, claro que no. El profesor Snape nunca me ha hablado del trabajo que hace para ti.

—Entiendo. Verás, querida, mi meta, durante toda mi vida, ha sido alcanzar la inmortalidad. Como puedes ver, eso es algo que ya he conseguido —continuó—. La perspectiva de una vida eterna puede cambiar nuestra forma de ver las cosas, ¿sabes? Como la forma en que percibimos el poder.

La joven apretó los guantes, escuchando con atención.

—Digamos que la idea de un estado totalitario ya no me atrae como en mi juventud. Todas las intrigas, tener que inspirar el miedo continuamente para conseguir obediencia... A largo plazo, no serviría de nada. No... es mucho mejor manipular la _opinión pública_, la _imagen_ que tienen de mí y de mi causa. ¿Comprendes lo que quiero decir?

—Política —contestó ella.

—Exactamente —asintió el hombre con una sonrisa—. Por ejemplo, ¿sabías que los aurores tenían permitido el uso de las Innombrables durante la Primera Guerra? No, claro que no. Dumbledore y el Ministerio se encargaron de ocultar todos sus trapos sucios. La tortura, las ejecuciones sin juicio previo, las desapariciones... Todo quedaba bien tapado con sus incesantes noticias sobre los ataques de mis hombres, nuestras desalmadas acciones, que en realidad no eran diferentes de las suyas.

Voldemort se reclinó en el sillón y cruzó las piernas, sin despegar la vista de ella.

—Incluso ahora han sido capaces de engañar a la población durante un año entero antes de que mi regreso fuera confirmado. Bueno, pues resulta que estoy dispuesto a enfrentarme a ellos con sus mismas armas, aunque eso signifique tener que renunciar a... ciertos extremos.

— ¿En relación con...? —Catherine dudó, insegura de cómo llamarlos.

—Los nacidos muggle. Ya ves, querida, no me importa tener que emplear el término políticamente correcto. Al fin y al cabo, pueden ser reconocidos como magos y brujas de pleno derecho, pero no dejarán de ser un accidente de la genética.

Catherine miró las llamas, que seguían ardiendo con fuerza, y no dijo nada. Voldemort dejó de sonreír y la observó unos instantes en silencio antes de levantarse. Se agachó frente ella y cogió con suavidad su barbilla, obligándola a mirarle a los ojos.

— ¿Te incomoda la conversación?

La chica cogió su mano y la apretó entre las suyas, sin dejar de mirarle.

—No es algo que me haya importado nunca —contestó sin soltar su mano, que seguía siendo fría—. No estoy a favor ni en contra de tus ideas. Yo solo... quiero ayudarte a conseguir lo que te propongas, hacer lo que sea mejor para ti.

Voldemort siguió mirándola a los ojos y Catherine sintió como entraba en su mente. Apretó con fuerza la mano del hombre, pero no se resistió. Tras un instante él se retiró.

—Discúlpame, querida. La confianza no es algo que me resulte fácil.

—No importa —contestó ella en un susurro—. Jamás te traicionaría ni haría algo que te perjudicara. El ritual se encargó de eso.

Voldemort notó que no había rencor en su voz, solo ansiedad. Quería que la creyera, que confiara, si no en ella, en sus propios poderes, que aseguraban el funcionamiento del hechizo. Sonriendo de nuevo, el mago se levantó y se acercó a la chimenea.

—Vamos a dar un giro positivista a nuestra... campaña ideológica. En lugar de pedir restricciones de derechos, vamos a pedir una ampliación de la definición de "seres mágicos". Al Ministerio de Magia se le llena la boca hablando de los derechos de los... nacidos muggle y los mestizos, pero nadie se preocupa por los hombres lobo ni los vampiros —de nuevo, la sonrisa desapareció, mostrando la furia que Voldemort sentía—. Desprecian a los goblins y los centauros mientras defienden a los muggles y prohíben usar magia ante ellos. Y dicen que yo soy el loco —concluyó apretando la repisa de la chimenea hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

Catherine dejó los guantes a un lado, se puso en pie y se acercó a él. Con cuidado, casi con miedo, puso su mano sobre el brazo de él, que se giró sorprendido. Tras un instante de vacilación, se abrazó a él.

—Ni siquiera sé cómo llamarte —murmuró tras unos instantes contra su pecho.

Voldemort la cogió con suavidad por los hombros y la apartó para mirarla a la cara.

—Sé que odias tu nombre de pila —continuó ella—, pero que no quieres que nadie pronuncie el que tú mismo elegiste. No eres mi señor, sino mi prometido, así que... No sé cómo llamarte.

— ¿Qué te parece mi segundo nombre? —le preguntó él.

—Marvolo... —probó Catherine con una sonrisa—. Marvolo. Me gusta.

* * *

Todo lo que digo en este capítulo sobre el Ministerio y los aurores es canon.

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews y los story alert. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. :)


	4. Planes

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y todo su mundo pertenecen a JK Rowling, yo sólo los he tomado prestados.

**Summary:** Una historia sobre manipulación y política, sobre malos que no son tan malos y buenos que no son tan buenos.

**Pairing:** Lord Voldemort/Personaje Original

**Advertencias:**

- Solo el prólogo está en primera persona, pero la historia está contada desde el punto de vista de Catherine Moore, un personaje femenino original que es la consorte de Voldemort.

- Posible mención a la homosexualidad de algún personaje más adelante (odio tener que advertir esto pero más vale prevenir que curar).

- Escenas subidas de tono, alguna que otra muerte.

**Cierto Alternate Universe:** Séptimo año de Harry Potter, no sigue el Príncipe Mestizo ni las Reliquias de la Muerte. Sirius Black está vivo, Lucius Malfoy no ha ido a Azkaban y Peter Pettigrew está desaparecido.

* * *

**Capítulo 3.**** Planes**

Catherine sirvió el té que un elfo raquítico y que apenas se sostenía en pie bajo el peso de la bandeja había hecho aparecer. Con una sonrisa le dio a Voldemort su taza y no pudo evitar sentir un tirón en el estómago cuando sus dedos se rozaron, sonrojándose. Tomando su propia taza y sentándose de nuevo en el sofá, rezó porque esas reacciones se pasaran pronto. Aunque en realidad no dejaba de ser agradable sentir por fin aquello de lo que sus compañeras pasaban horas hablando.

— ¿En qué piensas?

Catherine se sobresaltó y aferró la cucharilla con fuerza.

—Tonterías —se disculpó a toda prisa—. Querías contarme cómo va a ser el… ¿cambio de dirección?

Voldemort asintió y tomó un sorbo de té.

—De momento, Lucius Malfoy ha comprado un pequeño periódico mediante una de sus empresas. Él y otros de mis servidores se están encargando de contratar periodistas importantes o conocidos. Te sorprendería saber lo que se consigue con dinero e influencia…

— ¿Por eso tu cambio físico?

—Así es. Un aspecto más… humano y menos amenazador hará que la gente nos acepte con más facilidad. Pero basta de política, querida —dijo dejando su taza en la mesita—. Celebraremos la boda este domingo, de forma que cuando vuelvas a Hogwarts hables con el director y la semana que viene puedas mudarte ya, y hay muchas cosas que organizar.

Catherine sonrió y dejó también su taza. Cogió su bolso y de él sacó una libreta de tapas negras y una pluma.

— ¿Te importa si uso tu tintero? —le preguntó.

—En absoluto. Siéntate en mi escritorio si quieres.

La joven se puso en pie y se sentó ante el enorme escritorio de caoba pulida. Abrió la libreta y mojó la pluma, dispuesta a anotar todo lo que le hiciera falta. Tras unos instantes, Voldemort se levantó y se apoyó en la mesa, junto a ella.

—Para empezar, voy a asignarte una escolta personal. Con dos mortífagos creo que bastará, pero quiero que te acompañen siempre que te encuentres fuera de Hogwarts, aunque tengan que usar poción multijugos. ¿Tienes alguna… preferencia? —le preguntó.

—El joven Lestrange me resulta simpático y el señor Dolohov parece entender bien mis modales. Me siento cómoda con ambos.

—Excelente elección, querida.

—Eso me recuerda… —Catherine retorció un poco la pluma, nerviosa—. ¿Te importaría si tuteara a Rabastan Lestrange? No hay mucha gente a la que llame por su nombre de pila. De hecho, solo a ti y a la Srita. Lovegood, y él me parece una persona tan franca…

Por fin levantó la vista y vio que Voldemort la miraba alzando una ceja, intrigado.

—No esperaba que respetaras el protocolo hasta esos extremos —dijo al cabo de un momento.

—Eh-bueno… En realidad a mis compañeros de clase los tuteo aunque les llame por el apellido, de otra forma sería todavía más… extraño, pero la verdad es que me resulta cómodo porque es lo que me han enseñado y me ayuda a marcar las distancias.

—Está bien. Rabastan es un caso especial, de todas formas. No tenía aún tu edad cuando lo mandaron a Azkabán y parece querer recuperar los años perdidos, aunque él cree que no me doy cuenta de sus chiquilladas.

Catherine se rió con suavidad, aliviada.

—Gracias.

Voldemort hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano, dando a entender que no era nada, y continuó.

—Severus me ha asegurado que serás capaz de llevar la casa tú sola y la verdad es que ya va haciendo falta que alguien se encargue de ese tipo de cosas. Tengo una veintena de mortífagos malviviendo en la mansión y, aunque no se quejen, sé que preferirían tener una situación más cómoda. La mayoría están perseguidos por el Ministerio y esta es su única casa.

Catherine asintió mientras comenzaba a anotar cosas en su libreta.

— ¿Cuántas habitaciones tiene la casa?

Voldemort resopló.

—Si te digo la verdad, no lo sé. Puedo enseñártela y cuando te haya presentado ante mis hombres la exploras por ti misma. Puedes comprar todo lo que haga falta, el dinero no será un problema.

—De acuerdo. ¿Y el servicio?

—Ese elfo que has visto antes.

La chica alzó la cabeza pero rápidamente apartó la mirada, pues no quería resultar insolente con su desaprobación.

—Necesitaré al menos otros tres para manejar una casa con tanta gente.

—Los tendrás mañana mismo —afirmó el hombre con una sonrisa divertida, pues no se le había pasado por alto la mirada que le había dirigido—. ¿Algo más que necesites saber?

—Creo que no. Los detalles podemos concretarlos cuando me haga una idea más clara de la situación de la casa. Quién debe dormir dónde, rangos, esa clase de cosas.

—Perfecto. Te acompañaré entonces a dar una vuelta para que vayas conociendo el terreno.

Catherine se quedó sentada mordiéndose el labio mientras Voldemort se apartaba y se dirigía a la puerta. El hombre se dio cuenta de que no le seguía y se giró.

— ¿Y la boda? —preguntó la chica al fin.

—Por eso no tienes que preocuparte —le contestó él con una sonrisa mientras volvía—. Narcisa Malfoy y Bellatrix Lestrange se ocuparán de todo, tú solo tendrás que dar el visto bueno y elegir el vestido.

Ella le miró confusa, poniéndose en pie. La sonrisa de Voldemort flaqueó al ver que no decía nada.

—Pensé que te gustaría no tener que organizarlo todo tú, al tratarse de tu propia boda.

—Sí —dijo al fin Catherine mientras los ojos empezaban a humedecérsele—. Sí, claro. Es solo que… no esperaba que tuvieras en cuenta un detalle así.

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Catherine acortó la distancia que los separaba y, abrazando su cuello, le besó. Se trataba de un beso dulce, en nada agresivo. Voldemort se quedó rígido por un instante pero la abrazó por la cintura y puso una mano en su nuca, enredando los dedos en su pelo. Por fin Catherine se separó y lo miró asustada mientras él la soltaba.

—Lo siento —se disculpó de inmediato retrocediendo un par de pasos—. Eso ha sido totalmente inapropiado. No sé qué me ha pasado.

—No pasa nada —replicó él cogiendo su mano y acercándola de nuevo—. Eres mi prometida, las muestras de afecto son normales. Y no es inapropiado que seas tú quién las inicie si estamos a solas, ¿de acuerdo? —añadió divertido.

Ella asintió, algo insegura todavía.

—Es solo que… no quiero imponerte nada que no quieras.

—Tranquila. Creo que le estoy cogiendo el gusto a las _imposiciones_ de tener una consorte.

* * *

Voldemort le enseñó la casa rápidamente, comenzando por los pisos superiores. Las habitaciones ocupadas estaban dispersas por toda la mansión, tratándose normalmente de las que se encontraban en mejor estado. Los pasillos, el comedor y la cocina estaban bastante limpios, al igual que el estudio de Voldemort, pero se notaba que era demasiado trabajo para un solo elfo doméstico. Lo último que le enseñó fueron las mazmorras.

—Este es el único sitio de la casa al que no quiero que entres sin mi permiso —le aclaró mientras la hacía pasar por un estrecho pasillo iluminado por antorchas—. Si quieres bajar por alguna razón dímelo, pero no quiero que te arriesgues, ¿está claro?

Ella asintió, apretando la capa contra su cuerpo para evitar el frío del lugar y le siguió hasta el fondo del pasillo.

—Ahora mismo con todos los cambios solo tenemos un… _inquilino_. Marrows, un auror que se coló en los terrenos de la mansión.

Un fornido mortífago estaba sentado junto a la puerta de la celda. A sus pies tenía una jarra metálica y un plato vacío que casi volcó al ponerse en pie de un salto.

—Amo —saludó agachando la cabeza y ocultando su sorpresa ante el nuevo aspecto del mago.

—Abre, Nott.

El mortífago obedeció y se hizo a un lado. Voldemort se acercó a la puerta, seguido de Catherine, que se asomó temiendo lo que pudiera encontrar. En el interior de la celda había un hombre de unos cincuenta años, con el pelo y la barba canosos totalmente enredados y la cara y las manos sucias. La túnica tenía varios desgarrones y estaba también cubierta de suciedad.

Cuando el auror se intentó apretar un poco más contra la pared, Catherine pudo ver que estaba deshidratado y hambriento y que no podía parar de temblar.

—La verdad, no sé qué hacer con él —comentó Voldemort despreocupadamente—. Podríamos intentar sacarle algo de información pero no creo que resistiera el interrogatorio. Casi se nos había olvidado que lo teníamos aquí.

Catherine tragó saliva, intentando deshacer el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta. Girándose, puso una mano en el brazo de Voldemort y se acercó a su oído para que Marrows no la escuchara.

— ¿Puedo… Puedo darle agua?

Voldemort la miró sorprendido.

—Sí, claro. Pero ten cuidado.

Catherine salió de la celda, cogió la jarra del suelo y con un _aguamenti_ la llenó. Entró de nuevo y entregó su varita a Voldemort antes de acercarse al hombre. Se agachó junto a él, que la miraba asustado, y le ofreció la jarra. El auror aún dudó unos momentos antes de extender las manos y aceptarla. Comenzó a beber ávidamente, con el agua cayéndole encima, haciéndole tiritar más fuerte.

—No beba tan rápido, por favor, le sentará mal.

Pero el hombre se acabó la jarra y se la devolvió. Catherine se la ofreció a Voldemort.

— ¿Puedes volver a llenarla, por favor?

El hombre alzó una ceja, pero hizo lo que le pedía. La chica dejó la jarra junto al hombre y, tras un momento de indecisión, se quitó la capa y se la ofreció. Marrows la aceptó y se envolvió en ella sin quitarle la vista de encima.

— ¿Quién eres? —le preguntó con voz ronca.

—Habla con más respeto, auror —intervino Voldemort acercándose y ofreciéndole una mano a Catherine para ayudarla a levantarse—. Es mi prometida.

Sin más palabras, ambos salieron de la celda y subieron a la planta baja.

—Creo que es hora de convocar una reunión y anunciar las noticias. Ven, querida —le dijo ofreciéndole el brazo.

Voldemort la condujo a una gran sala que utilizaban para las reuniones, apenas iluminada con antorchas, y se sentó en un gran trono de madera tras indicarle que se quedara apartada un par de pasos, entre las sombras. Después se descubrió el brazo izquierdo y tocó la marca tenebrosa que allí se dibujaba, concentrándose. Momentos más tarde empezaron a entrar en la sala los mortífagos que ya se encontraban en la mansión. La mayoría se colocaron cerca de Voldemort, ya que casi todos los proscritos tenían mayor rango, y minutos después empezaron a llegar los que debían aparecerse desde lejos. Todos vestían el uniforme de mortífago, pero no llevaban puesta la máscara. El último en llegar fue Snape y una vez se hubo situado junto a los Lestrange, Voldemort se puso en pie y aumentó la fuerza las llamas de las antorchas.

—Como podéis ver, los preparativos para nuestra nueva _línea de actuación_ ya casi están terminados. Espero que no os cueste acostumbraros a mi nuevo aspecto —comentó con sorna.

Los mortífagos comenzaron a halagarle pero él los cortó con un gesto.

—Tengo otra sorpresa —anunció mientras se giraba hacia Catherine y le ofrecía una mano—. Quiero presentaros a la señorita Catherine Moore, mi prometida. Me imagino que todos recordaréis a sus padres, los Longhorn, que perdieron la vida en Azkabán por sus fieles servicios a nuestra causa.

Tras dirigirles algunas palabras más, Voldemort dio por terminada la reunión y los hombres se reunieron en pequeños grupos para hablar. Catherine se quedó junto al mago, que le presentó a la gente que no conocía.

—Mi señora —la saludó Rodolphus Lestrange—. Esta es mi mujer, Bellatrix.

—Es un placer, señora Lestrange —contestó Catherine.

Bellatrix hizo una inclinación de cabeza y Rabastan cogió su mano y se la llevó a los labios.

—Rabastan —le saludó, con una sonrisa. El hombre alzó la vista sorprendido, y miró a Voldemort, que fingió no darse cuenta—. Espero que te alegre saber que vas a ser mi escolta personal, junto al señor Dolohov.

—Es… es todo un honor, mi señora —consiguió contestar Rabastan—. Muchas gracias, amo, prometo que no os decepcionaré.

—Sé que no lo harás, Rabastan.

Un rato después Voldemort y Catherine se retiraron, dejando que los mortífagos elucubraran a sus anchas. Voldemort condujo a la joven al piso superior y le enseñó una enorme habitación con baño propio. Sobre la cama estaba la bolsa de Catherine.

—Es mi habitación —le confesó al cabo de un momento—, pero la tendrás para ti sola los próximos días, no te preocupes.

Catherine se giró, frunciendo el ceño.

—No quiero echarte de tu habitación —protestó.

—No necesito dormir mucho. Además, antes o después vamos a compartirla.

La chica lo miró unos instantes en silencio pero finalmente cedió y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

—Le hacen falta algunos arreglos.

Voldemort rió entre dientes y se sentó junto a ella.

—A toda la casa le hacen falta. Es una lástima que quieras seguir en Hogwarts —comentó—, vas a tardar meses en ocuparte de todo.

Catherine le miró sorprendida.

—Si mañana tengo otros tres elfos de aquí al domingo la casa estará arreglada, te lo aseguro. Al menos los dormitorios y las salas principales.

Fue el turno de Voldemort de mirarla con sorpresa.

— ¿En serio?

—Claro. Los elfos trabajan muy rápido cuando se les dice claramente lo que tienen que hacer y las habitaciones se pueden amueblar todas de forma parecida. El resto de la decoración llevará más tiempo, pero no demasiado —le aseguró, satisfecha—. ¿Sabes qué? Será mi regalo de bodas.

Voldemort sonrió y le acarició la línea de la mandíbula con suavidad.

— ¿Y qué podría yo regalarte a ti?

Catherine se puso seria y clavó la mirada en sus manos enlazadas sobre el regazo.

— ¿Catherine? —preguntó Voldemort obligándola a mirarle.

—Sé que he dicho que voy a ser neutral, y lo voy a ser, de veras, y aunque no lo fuera no me metería en tus asuntos, pero…

— ¿Quieres que libere a Marrows con vida?

La joven fue a decir algo pero se lo pensó mejor y se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, sin despegar su mirada de los ojos felinos de Voldemort.

—De acuerdo —aceptó él—. Supongo que quedará bien en la prensa, de todas formas. Pero te tendrás que ocupar tú de él hasta el domingo, mis hombres están ocupados.

—Por supuesto.

Catherine se quedó mirándolo con una enorme sonrisa y, tras dudar un momento, se inclinó hacia Voldemort y le besó otra vez, con suavidad. Esta vez el hombre no profundizó el beso, sino que se puso en pie.

—No me tientes —murmuró con algo de sorna antes de marcharse.

* * *

De nuevo muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews que he recibido, de veras me animan a continuar.

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, aunque haya sido más de transición que de otra cosa, pero me gusta situar las historias.

Nos vemos en el próximo. :)


	5. Historias del pasado

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y todo su mundo pertenecen a JK Rowling, yo sólo los he tomado prestados.

**Summary:** Una historia sobre manipulación y política, sobre malos que no son tan malos y buenos que no son tan buenos.

**Pairing:** Lord Voldemort/Personaje Original

**Advertencias:**

- Solo el prólogo está en primera persona, pero la historia está contada desde el punto de vista de Catherine Moore, un personaje femenino original que es la consorte de Voldemort.

- Posible mención a la homosexualidad de algún personaje más adelante (odio tener que advertir esto pero más vale prevenir que curar).

- Escenas subidas de tono, alguna que otra muerte.

**Cierto Alternate Universe:** Séptimo año de Harry Potter, no sigue el Príncipe Mestizo ni las Reliquias de la Muerte. Sirius Black está vivo, Lucius Malfoy no ha ido a Azkaban y Peter Pettigrew está desaparecido.

----

**Nota de la autora. **Tengo un problema y es que odio adivinar el final de las historias, por lo que me gusta ser sutil. Y a veces, me paso de sutil y la gente no capta mis indirectas. Espero que la primera escena de este capítulo os aclare bastantes cosas.

* * *

**Capítulo 4. Historias del pasado**

Lord Voldemort removió distraídamente el hielo de su vaso, con la mirada perdida entre las llamas. Frente a él estaba sentado Severus Snape, que no despegaba sus ojos negros de su señor.

—Tienes permiso para hablar libremente, Severus.

Con un carraspeo, el profesor dejó su vaso en la mesa y enlazó las manos, algo tenso.

—Amo, confío en que la señorita Moore sea de vuestro agrado. Su educación y sus modales, quiero decir —añadió de forma inmediata.

El otro mago meditó la respuesta durante unos momentos.

—Tal vez me resulta algo _excesiva_ —contestó al fin—. Hoy me ha pedido permiso para llamar a Rabastan por su nombre.

—Tiene miedo, mi señor —la defendió Snape al cabo de un instante—. Cuando su abuelo supo del destino que la esperaba, quiso prepararla lo mejor posible. Ahora ella teme no a estar a la altura de vuestras expectativas o que por el contrario su actitud os resulte extraña, o ser un estorbo… No sabe cómo encaja en este mundo.

Voldemort apuró su vaso y se puso en pie. Se acercó al mueble bar y abrió la botella de whisky para rellenarlo.

—No estoy acostumbrado a esto, Severus —murmuró al fin, todavía dándole la espalda—. No me crié como un Malfoy o un Black y con todos los cambios que he sufrido desde mi regreso…

Snape lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Reaccionando, tomó de nuevo su vaso abandonado y lo vació de un trago. Si Lord Voldemort iba a empezar a hacerle confidencias, sería mejor que estuviera preparado.

—Sabéis todo lo necesario —le aseguró—. Os he visto con ella hoy y os prometo que nadie duda de vuestra corrección.

—Pero no me resulta natural, tanto _querida_ y tanta cortesía. Y a ella creo que tampoco, ¿sabes? —le dijo mientras volvía al sillón—. Hice lo que me sugeriste y le dije que Narcisa y Bella se encargarían de la boda. Tenías que haber visto su cara.

El profesor lo miró con total confusión.

— ¿Yo os sugerí…?

—Eso no importa ahora —le cortó Voldemort—. ¿Qué pasa si mis hombres piensan que me estoy ablandando? Por Merlín, Severus, acabamos de decidir meternos en política. Si ahora me ven comportándome como un idiota con esa chiquilla…

El mago apoyó la frente en la mano y Snape tragó saliva, armándose de valor.

—Lo único que piensan es… que sois más humano —contestó—. Y con vuestro compromiso con la señorita Moore, a la que identifican claramente como una sangrelimpia, ven que sois uno de ellos. En su mundo, esto es lo normal. Que os caséis con una joven bien educada, que utilicéis la política y el dinero para lograr vuestras metas. Estáis haciendo lo correcto —añadió.

—Espero que tengas razón, como de costumbre —contestó Voldemort mientras sacaba su varita—. _Obliviate_.

* * *

Catherine se levantó a las siete en punto, pese a que la noche anterior había tenido que tomar una poción para dormir sin soñar debido a los nervios. En una hora se duchó, se arregló el pelo, se maquilló y se vistió con una elegante túnica malva de dos piezas con una chaqueta a juego y tacones bajos, como acostumbraba hacer cuando no estaba en Hogwarts. Cuando salió al pasillo, se sorprendió de ver a Antonin Dolohov de pie junto a su puerta.

—Me ha asustado, señor Dolohov —dijo llevándose una mano al pecho.

—Lo siento, señora —se disculpó él inclinando la cabeza—. El lord ha ordenado que mantengamos guardia constante hasta que todo se normalice. De hecho Lestrange debe estar a punto de…

— ¡Buenos días! —saludó Rabastan que llegaba corriendo en ese momento, con el pelo todavía mojado—. No llego tarde, ¿verdad?

—Buenos días —le replicó Catherine con una sonrisa.

—Compórtate, ¿quieres? —le dijo Antonin entre dientes—. Si necesitáis cualquier cosa estaré en mi habitación.

El mortífago se quedó mirando a Catherine, mientras Rabastan se enderezaba la túnica negra del uniforme sobre su ropa. Cuando la situación se empezaba a volver incómoda, Antonin carraspeó.

— ¿Puedo retirarme? —preguntó al fin.

—Oh, sí, claro, por supuesto, perdone —se atropelló la joven ruborizándose.

Dolohov hizo una nueva inclinación de cabeza y se marchó mientras Lestrange intentaba contener la risa.

—Antonin está un poco chapado a la antigua —le explicó mientras bajaban al comedor.

—Sí, me he fijado —replicó ella—. Por cierto, ¿sabes dónde está mi prometido?

—Lo más seguro es que haya dormido un par de horas en el sofá de su estudio y ya esté levantado —contestó Rabastan bajando de un salto los últimos escalones y abriéndole la puerta.

—Gracias.

Catherine desayunó acompañada únicamente de Rabastan y una vez hubo terminado, acudió al estudio de Voldemort. En su puerta estaban dos mortífagos, a los que conocía sólo de vista, que la miraron con disimulada curiosidad.

— ¿Está el lord? —preguntó Rabastan.

A Catherine no se le pasó por alto la repentina seriedad del joven e imaginó que no ante todo el mundo se comportaba de la misma manera. Al fin y al cabo no dejaba de ser uno de los mortífagos de mayor rango.

—Sí —contestó lacónicamente uno de los guardas llamando a la puerta.

Tras escuchar el _clic_ de la cerradura, el hombre la abrió.

— ¿Os espero aquí? —le preguntó Rabastan.

Catherine se vio tentada a contestar que sí, pues no le importaría pasar un rato a solas con su prometido, pero sabía que debía hacer muchas cosas y que necesitaría la ayuda del joven.

—No, pasa conmigo —le contestó al fin.

Voldemort se puso en pie cuando la vio entrar y se adelantó un par de pasos. Se había quitado la túnica, que yacía arrugada en el brazo del sofá, y vestía unos pantalones negros con camisa blanca y chaleco gris perla.

—Buenos días, querida —la saludó dándole un beso en la frente—, ¿todo en orden?

—Sí. Pensaba empezar por recorrer la casa y poner las cosas en marcha con ayuda de Rabastan. Tal vez esta tarde pueda ir al Callejón Diagón a encargar las cosas necesarias, si te parece bien.

—Claro. Puede que quieras empezar por la cocina. Tienes a tres nuevos elfos un poco nerviosos esperando órdenes.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó ella con una enorme sonrisa—. ¿Tan pronto? En ese caso voy a coger pergamino y pluma y empezamos ya.

—Coge de aquí si quieres —le ofreció él.

Catherine tomó un par de pergaminos y dos plumas y tras entregarle uno de cada a Rabastan, hizo levitar un tintero tras ella y se marchó.

En la cocina de la mansión encontró a cuatro elfos histéricos que iban de un lado para otro armando mucho escándalo.

—Hola —intentó saludarlos Catherine—. ¡Hola! —repitió un poco más alto.

Un fuerte silbido por parte de Rabastan hizo que las criaturas los miraran asustados.

—Obedeced cuando vuestra ama os llame.

La chica carraspeó incómoda, pero no comentó nada.

—Soy Catherine Moore, la prometida de vuestro amo. ¿Cómo os llamáis?

Los elfos se quedaron mirándola en silencio, aterrados. No los podía culpar, pues debían haber sido despedidos por sus anteriores dueños para que Voldemort estuviese seguro de su lealtad. Un elfo doméstico cuyos antepasados hubieran estado con la misma familia durante generaciones podía ser increíblemente fiel, pero uno despedido al que se le daba otra oportunidad…

Con un suspiro se acercó a ellos y se agachó para quedar a su misma altura.

—Sólo quiero que me ayudéis, ¿de acuerdo? No os voy a castigar. ¿Cómo te llamas tú? —preguntó al elfo raquítico del día anterior.

—Ho-Hooky, ama.

—Muy bien, Hooky. Quiero que tú te quedes hoy en la cocina. Necesito que prepares una papilla de avena suave y que cuando la tengas lista me avises.

— ¿P-p-para un enfermo, ama?

—Así es.

—Hooky preparará la papilla más suave y nutritiva que se haya hecho nunca, ama, Hooky se lo promete.

El elfo se marchó corriendo a la despensa.

— ¿Y vosotros?

—Nanic, ama —se presentó una elfina algo más mayor que los otros dos—. Y Ranis y Wonka son los hijos de Nanic.

Al menos no habían separado a la familia, se consoló Catherine.

—Muy bien. Vosotros tendréis que limpiar la casa. Quiero que empecéis con la cocina y el comedor. Nanic, cuando el amo no esté en su despacho quiero que te encargues personalmente de limpiarlo y dejarlo reluciente, así que estate pendiente. Cuando hayáis acabado venid a buscarme y os diré por dónde tenemos que seguir. ¿Está claro?

Las tres criaturas asintieron con fuerza y comenzaron a limpiar.

Catherine suspiró de nuevo y se puso en pie, alisándose la falda.

—Rabastan, ¿qué tal se te da dibujar?

— ¿Dibujar?

* * *

Una hora más tarde, Catherine y Rabastan habían cubierto la planta baja y el primer piso y se dirigían al segundo. El joven mortífago había dibujado un mapa de la casa en el que iba marcando las distintas habitaciones, a qué estaban dedicadas y en qué quería utilizarlas Catherine. En principio pensaba usar la planta baja para zonas comunes, trasladando a ese piso la biblioteca, reformando la sala de estar y juntando dos cuartos más pequeños para crear otra sala para los mortífagos, de forma que el comedor y la sala de reuniones quedaran intactas. En el primer piso quería situar los dormitorios, junto al estudio de Voldemort, y el segundo pensaba dedicarlo a una zona más privada, con su propia habitación, la de sus escoltas y el matrimonio Lestrange, y una salita que planeaba convertir en su zona de estudio. Estaba terminando de dictar todo esto a Rabastan cuando Hooky apareció con un sonoro _crack_ junto a ella.

—Ama, Hooky ya tiene la papilla preparada —la informó haciendo una profunda reverencia y mostrándole una bandeja con un servicio completo.

—Gracias. ¿Sigue el amo en su estudio? —preguntó Catherine enrollando el pergamino que tenía en las manos y enganchando la pluma en su pelo.

El elfo asintió y sus orejas se agitaron.

—Entonces espérame en la entrada de las mazmorras, por favor.

Hooky hizo otra reverencia y desapareció. Mientras, Catherine se quedó indecisa en medio del pasillo.

— ¿Señora? —dijo Rabastan.

—Es que… debo pedir permiso a tu señor para bajar a las mazmorras, pero me preocupa molestarle tan pronto otra vez.

—No os preocupéis, si ha pedido no ser molestado sus guardas os lo dirán.

Catherine asintió y se dirigió de nuevo al estudio.

—Señor Roockwood, ¿verdad?

—Así es, mi señora —replicó el mortífago con una inclinación de cabeza—. ¿Puedo ayudaros en algo?

—Quiero hablar con tu señor, si no está ocupado.

—Por supuesto —replicó el mortífago llamando a la puerta.

De nuevo se escuchó el sonido de la cerradura, pero esta vez Catherine entró sola. Voldemort estaba estudiando unos planos extendidos sobre su escritorio, por lo que la chica se acercó mientras él terminaba de marcar algo en uno de ellos.

— ¿Pasa algo? —le preguntó alzando por fin la vista, algo impaciente.

—No. No, lo siento —contestó Catherine nerviosa—. Es que me dijiste que te avisara si quería bajar a las mazmorras y…

La joven se interrumpió cuando Voldemort frunció el ceño, rodeando el escritorio para acercarse a ella.

— ¿Qué es eso?

Catherine no pudo evitar retroceder hasta darse con el escritorio. El hombre alzó una mano y sacó algo de su pelo. Catherine se sonrojó al ver la pluma que había estado usando antes.

—Oh, Merlín. No me he dado cuenta. Es una estúpida manía que no encuentro forma de quitarme y mira que lo intento porque… —la chica consiguió callarse al fin y miró asustada al mago.

—Me gusta cómo te queda —dijo él, volviendo a colocar la pluma entre el pelo de Catherine—. Así no pareces tan _perfectamente compuesta_ todo el tiempo.

Voldemort se acercó más a ella y se apoyó en la mesa, atrapando entre sus brazos a la chica, que notó como su respiración se aceleraba.

—Pero creo que te falta un detalle. Al fin y al cabo mis hombres deben ver que trabajas y que no te limitas a pasearte por la casa para darte aires de grandeza.

—Yo no me…

Pero Catherine se interrumpió cuando vio que Voldemort, totalmente serio, mojaba un dedo en el tintero. El hombre le hizo una pequeña mancha en la mejilla y ella, sintiendo que le fallaban las piernas, apoyó las manos en la mesa y cerró los ojos.

Lo siguiente que notó fueron los labios de Voldemort sobre los suyos, besándola con tanta fuerza que le hizo daño. Sin poder resistirse Catherine se aferró a su chaleco, atrayéndolo contra su cuerpo, y tras un gemido casi inaudible el hombre la alzó y la sentó sobre el escritorio. Catherine se abrazó a su cuello y trató de devolverle el beso con la misma pasión, enterrando las manos en su pelo.

Tras lo que pareció una eternidad se separaron jadeantes y Voldemort apoyó la frente contra la suya mientras recuperaba el aliento. Por fin se apartó y la ayudó a bajarse de la mesa. Catherine, sonrojada, se estiró la ropa, evitando mirar al mago. Pero no era necesario, pues él le había dado la espalda y volvía a estar enfrascado en los mapas.

—Que Rabastan se quede contigo en la celda —le dijo como despedida.

—Por supuesto —replicó Catherine limpiándose la tinta de la mejilla y saliendo del despacho.

El joven Lestrange no comentó nada cuando la vio, sino que se limitó a seguirla en silencio a las mazmorras, dónde el elfo les esperaba.

—Vengo a ver al señor Marrows —dijo la chica una vez llegaron a la celda.

El guarda abrió la puerta y se apartó. Hooky entró primero, dejó la bandeja en el suelo y desapareció. Luego Catherine entregó su varita a Rabastan, que se quedó junto a la entrada, y se acercó al hombre. El auror parpadeó un par de veces y se frotó los ojos, algo adormilado.

—Buenos días, señor Marrows —le saludó Catherine arrodillándose junto a él—. Le he traído algo de comer. Es una papilla de avena, para que no le haga daño.

La joven destapó el plato humeante y se lo ofreció a Marrows. Él intentó cogerlo, pero le temblaban demasiado las manos.

—Rabastan, por favor, calienta la celda, ¿quieres?

El mortífago fue a protestar pero ante la mirada severa de Catherine se lo pensó mejor e hizo lo que le decía. Tras un floreo de varita las piedras comenzaron a caldearse.

— ¿Me deja ayudarle?

Marrows asintió, sus ojos desviándose continuamente a la varita de Rabastan que, dándose cuenta, la guardó de nuevo. Catherine le ayudó a sostener el plato y llevarse la cuchara a los labios un par de veces. Luego se limitó a observar cómo el viejo auror comía y, cuando terminó, dejó el plato en la bandeja y le limpió la barba con cuidado.

—Sólo un par de días más —le dijo apretando su mano.

Al salir de la celda, Rabastan estaba más serio de lo normal.

—Descansemos un rato —sugirió Catherine, dirigiéndose a la sala de estar.

Una vez allí ambos se sentaron junto al fuego. Rabastan fue el primero en hablar.

— ¿Me permitís preguntaros algo?

La joven alzó la mirada, algo sorprendida.

—Claro.

— ¿Por qué habéis hecho eso? Quiero decir... ¿por qué os preocupáis por ese auror?

Catherine dudó un instante antes de contestar.

—Supongo que… No sé. Mis padres murieron en Azkaban años después de recibir el beso. Quiero pensar que alguien cuidó de ellos mientras tanto.

—Lo dudo mucho —replicó el mortífago con la mirada clavada en las llamas—. Lo más seguro es que estuvieran como todos los demás, en una celda siempre húmeda, con menos comida de la que necesitaban y una ducha al año.

La chica lo miró horrorizada. No era ninguna ingenua, pero nunca se había detenido a pensar detenidamente en ello. Era demasiado doloroso.

—Pero al menos ellos no se enteraban de nada. Hazte a la idea de que murieron el día que les dieron el beso.

Al darse cuenta de que la había tuteado, Rabastan alzó por fin la mirada y vio las lágrimas que llenaban los ojos de Catherine.

—Lo siento, mi señora, lo lamento de veras, no sé qué me ha pasado —se excusó incorporándose en el sillón.

Catherine alzó una mano, silenciándolo.

—Está bien. En serio —insistió—. Creo que necesitaba oírlo. Además, soy yo la que no debería haber sacado el tema sabiendo…

Rabastan negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—No me importa hablar de Azkaban. Dicen… Dicen que Sirius Black se mantuvo cuerdo porque era inocente. Creo que yo lo hice porque no me arrepiento de lo que me llevó allí.

De repente, Catherine vio al adulto que había en Rabastan. Sin bromas, sin juegos, simplemente el mortífago que había pasado quince años en la cárcel.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué pasó? —se atrevió a preguntar al fin.

—Seguro que habéis escuchado la historia.

—La oficial.

Rabastan sonrió, pero la melancolía no le abandonó.

—Mi hermano y Bella llevaban apenas un año casados. Las cosas eran diferentes entonces. Con la guerra y todo lo que ocurría… La gente se daba prisa en casarse y tener hijos porque no quería esperar, así que Bella se quedó embarazada en seguida. Mi hermano estaba… Todos, en realidad, nos alegramos mucho por ellos.

El joven hizo una larga pausa, perdido en los recuerdos.

—Un día Bella y Rodolphus fueron al Callejón Nocturno y se encontraron con los Longbottom. No les importó que ella estuviera embarazada y les atacaron. Escaparon, pero Bella perdió al niño y las secuelas la dejaron estéril.

Catherine le escuchaba sin mover un solo músculo, clavada en el sofá.

—La gente cree que se volvió loca en Azkaban pero yo sé que fue perder el bebé lo que la trastornó de esa manera. Nos dejamos llevar por la rabia y el ansia de venganza. Mi hermano, mi cuñada, y Barty Crouch y yo, que teníamos 16 años entonces, y apenas habíamos recibido la marca. Torturamos a los Longbottom hasta la locura, como ellos habían hecho con Bella. Pero nosotros no matamos a su hijo —añadió con vehemencia—. El bebé estaba allí, y nosotros no lo matamos.

Cuando sintió que la voz no le temblaría, Catherine le preguntó algo.

—Tu señor ya había desaparecido entonces, ¿verdad?

Rabastan alzó la vista, como sorprendido de verla allí.

—Sí.

—Entonces… ¿por qué os acompañó Bartemious Crouch?

—Porque éramos todos familia, o como si lo fuéramos. Todos los de entonces: Evan Rosier, que era primo de Bella por parte de madre; Regulus Black, que lo era por parte de padre; John Wilkes, Barty y yo. Los cinco estábamos juntos en Hogwarts y tomamos la marca a la vez.

—Y… ¿qué ha sido de ellos?

—Están todos muertos —dijo Rabastan—. A Evan lo mató _Ojoloco_ Moody por _resistirse al arresto_, como lo llamaban entonces. ¿Habéis visto alguna vez a Moody?

Catherine asintió.

—Fue él quién le hizo lo de la nariz aquella noche. A John lo mataron varios aurores, nunca supimos quiénes, y a Regulus ni siquiera lo encontramos. Barty al menos consiguió escapar de Azkaban y traer de vuelta al lord, pero Dumbledore lo capturó y le dieron el beso.

Rabastan sacó un pañuelo y se lo ofreció a Catherine. Ella lo miró confusa un momento, hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

—No vale la pena llorar —le dijo él—. No por nosotros. Nuestros padres creían que podrían defender sus ideas y el Ministerio les sorprendió declarándolos enemigos de la sociedad mágica y empujándolos a la guerra. Pero nosotros ya sabíamos dónde nos metíamos y elegimos hacerlo pese a todo. Y el lord no nos decepcionó. Combatió el terror con terror e hizo que todo el Mundo Mágico se arrodillara ante él, que no nos avergonzáramos de ser sangrelimpia y querer defender nuestras tradiciones, nuestro mundo.

Catherine dobló el pañuelo que sostenía en las manos, evitando mirar al mortífago. Ella era una sangrelimpia, educada de la manera más tradicional posible y, sin embargo, no se identificaba con sus palabras. Nadie la había enseñado a odiar a los nacidos muggles ni a los mestizos.

—Pero esta vez será diferente —continuó Rabastan poniéndose en pie—. Ahora nos escucharán. Muchos seguirán odiándonos y otros nos temerán pero… alguien, aunque sea una única persona, verá que tenemos razón en lo que decimos. Y esa persona empezará a preguntarse por qué los licántropos deben inscribirse en un registro público, y por qué a los goblins y a los vampiros no se les permite poseer objetos mágicos, y se dará cuenta de que su gobierno es un maldito hipócrita. Y se lo dirá a otra persona, y a otra, y a otra más. Y ya no podrán detenerlo.

Rabastan se dio cuenta de que Catherine lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y se sonrojó.

—Lo siento. Me he dejado llevar de nuevo —se disculpó.

—No importa —dijo ella enseguida—. Había oído a tu señor hablar de ello pero no imaginaba que tú también lo sintieras con tanta… pasión.

El joven mago se encogió de hombros.

—Es lo que tiene estar al otro lado. Una vez has visto las mentiras que cuentan sobre ti, empiezas a preguntarte sobre qué más están mintiendo.

Alguien llamó a la puerta en ese momento, sobresaltándolos.

—Adelante.

Antonin Dolohov entró a la salita e hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.

—Mi señora.

Catherine miró el reloj y vio que pasaba ya del mediodía.

—Será mejor que vayamos a comer y sigamos trabajando —les dijo poniéndose en pie y pensando en los largos días que la esperaban.

* * *

No os quejaréis de que este es corto… De nuevo, excepto la historia de Bella embarazada (en realidad atacan a los Longbottom porque creen que saben dónde está Voldemort), todo es canon. Evan Rosier fue asesinado por Moody, él mismo lo cuenta, Wilkes por aurores, Regulus ya sabemos que desapareció y Barty recibió el beso al final del cuarto libro. Lo de los licántropos, vampiros y goblins, también podéis leerlo en los libros. Yo simplemente he cogido los datos y los he presentado de otra forma.

Por lo demás, espero haber aclarado vuestras dudas. Los personajes irán evolucionando y no todo van a ser arcoiris y algodón de azúcar, confiad en mí. Millones de gracias por los reviews, que cada vez son más.

Nos vemos en el próximo, que suenan campanas de boda. :)


	6. Hasta que tu muerte nos separe

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y todo su mundo pertenecen a JK Rowling, yo sólo los he tomado prestados.

**Summary:** Una historia sobre manipulación y política, sobre malos que no son tan malos y buenos que no son tan buenos.

**Pairing:** Lord Voldemort/Personaje Original

**Advertencias:**

- Solo el prólogo está en primera persona, pero la historia está contada desde el punto de vista de Catherine Moore, un personaje femenino original que es la consorte de Voldemort.

- Posible mención a la homosexualidad de algún personaje más adelante (odio tener que advertir esto pero más vale prevenir que curar).

- Escenas subidas de tono, alguna que otra muerte.

**Cierto Alternate Universe:** Séptimo año de Harry Potter, no sigue el Príncipe Mestizo ni las Reliquias de la Muerte. Sirius Black está vivo, Lucius Malfoy no ha ido a Azkaban y Peter Pettigrew está desaparecido.

* * *

**Capítulo 5. Hasta que tu muerte nos separe**

Los días pasaron rápidamente para Catherine, que apenas tuvo un momento de descanso para preocuparse por la boda. Como había prometido a Voldemort, el domingo la casa ya estaba en condiciones mucho más habitables. Todos los dormitorios habían sido redecorados con idénticos muebles y los mortífagos se habían instalado en ellos aliviados. Además los elfos no habían parado un solo instante hasta tener la mansión reluciente, aunque las salas comunes deberían esperar. Por último Catherine había cambiado los muebles de su propia habitación, que estaban viejos y anticuados. Se encontraba ante el gran espejo de cuerpo entero cuando Bella entró.

—Mi señora, ya está todo listo. El lord os espera.

Catherine se miró una última vez, con su vestido de novia, y pese a los halagos de las hermanas Black lamentó no haber heredado la belleza etérea que su madre había poseído.

Una vez abajo, todo fue bastante rápido y sencillo. Voldemort y ella firmaron los documentos del registro del Ministerio que Rowley, uno de los mortífagos cuyo nombre se había mantenido limpio, entregaría. Después tomaron varias fotos de ellos dos solos para mandar a la prensa tan pronto Catherine informara a Dumbledore, y dieron un pequeño banquete.

Se trataba de la primera vez que Catherine se enfrentaba realmente a los mortífagos. Los días anteriores se había cruzado con unos o con otros pero apenas había hablado con ninguno de ellos ya que todos parecían pasar el día durmiendo o en sala que compartían, así que agradeció estar sentada entre Voldemort y Snape, con Rabastan junto al último. Cuando terminaron de comer, Voldemort se puso en pie y se hizo el silencio.

—Me alegra veros a todos aquí hoy, a mi lado —comenzó—. Este día marca el comienzo de una nueva etapa que hemos preparado durante meses, el inicio de un camino que no por ser diferente será menos difícil que el que dejamos atrás. Tendremos que enfrentarnos una vez más a las mentiras del Ministerio, a las manipulaciones de Dumbledore y a la incomprensión y el odio del Mundo Mágico.

Toda la sala le escuchaba en silencio, hipnotizada por sus palabras.

—Podrán quitarnos nuestro dinero y echarnos de nuestras casas. Podrán encerrarnos en Azkaban una y otra vez. Pero no nos doblegarán. No nos rendiremos, porque nosotros tenemos algo que ellos no tienen. Nosotros tenemos la verdad.

Catherine se sobresaltó cuando todos los mortífagos irrumpieron en aplausos. A su alrededor, hombres y mujeres alzaron sus copas y bebieron a la salud de Voldemort.

—Su marido es un político nato, Sra. Riddle.

La joven se sonrojó pero sonrió al hombre junto a ella.

—Eso parece, profesor.

Voldemort alzó una mano y todo el mundo volvió a callar.

—Pero ya habrá tiempo para hablar de política. Hoy estamos de celebración, ¿verdad? —algunos mortífagos jalearon y el hombre esbozó una sonrisa que nunca alcanzaba sus ojos—. Mi querida esposa me ha pedido algo y yo, por supuesto, no he sabido negárselo. La vida de Marrows es suya para hacer como le plazca y la señora Riddle ha decidido dejarlo marchar.

Los invitados aplaudieron de nuevo y Catherine se ruborizó una vez más mientras Voldemort le ofrecía una mano. Se puso en pie y le siguió mientras los mortífagos brindaban y seguían bebiendo.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellos el ruido se apagó y Voldemort soltó su mano.

—Lo llevaremos pasadas las barreras y dejaremos que se desaparezca —explicó el mago mientras bajaban a las mazmorras—. Tendrá que hacer un juramento inquebrantable de no delatar nuestra situación, por supuesto.

Catherine asintió y entró en la celda mientras el hombre esperaba fuera. Marrows se levantó de un salto y miró atónito su vestido de novia. Ella se ruborizó, pero sonrió de todas formas.

—Señor Marrows. Es hora de irse a casa.

El auror parpadeó confuso.

— ¿Por qué?

Catherine titubeó.

—Porque eres su regalo de bodas —contestó Voldemort tras ella, apuntándole con la varita—. No pongas a prueba mi paciencia.

Marrows asintió y salió de la celda. Los tres subieron al piso superior, salieron de la mansión y se alejaron.

—Quieto.

El hombre se detuvo y se dio la vuelta.

—Haz un juramento inquebrantable de que no dirás a nadie dónde se encuentra esta casa ni lo que aquí has visto.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó el otro mago con un hilo de voz.

—No es tanto pedir a cambio de tu vida y tu libertad, auror.

—Es que… —el hombre había palidecido y miraba a Catherine asustado—. Es que no puedo. Literalmente. Hace unos meses nos hicieron firmar un contrato de sangre que nos impide hacer esta clase de cosas, para proteger el Ministerio.

Voldemort alzó un poco más su varita y Catherine puso una mano en su brazo.

—Puedes borrarle la memoria, ¿no? —preguntó con ansiedad.

—Entonces volverá a buscarnos y nos encontrará de nuevo —le respondió él sin mirarla.

—Pues… que no recuerde este sitio. Por favor.

Voldemort la miró por fin, con sus ojos rojos y sus pupilas rasgadas, y Catherine sintió un escalofrío.

—Es cosa tuya. Pero si vuelve aquí le mataré—le advirtió—. _Obliviate_.

El auror cayó de rodillas sobre la hierba, confuso. Catherine se acercó y se arrodilló junto a él.

—Está bien. Se le pasará enseguida —le dijo.

—Gracias —le dijo el hombre tomando sus manos—. Gracias.

—No, no. Sólo… márchese. Y por favor, no diga nada sobre mí. En unos días lo diré yo misma, se lo prometo, pero déjeme hacerlo a mí.

El auror asintió y apretó las manos de la chica entre las suyas.

—Puedo volver a por ti —le susurró rápidamente—. Si quieres te buscaré y te sacaré de aquí.

Catherine se sonrojó violentamente, avergonzada.

—Yo… No lo entiende. Yo he elegido esto, no soy una prisionera —contestó—. Voy a volver a Hogwarts. Por eso no puede decir nada, he de hablar con Dumbledore yo misma.

Marrows la miró atónito una vez más, pero asintió de nuevo. Catherine se puso en pie, sacudiendo la hierba de su vestido. El auror hizo lo mismo y tras una breve inclinación de cabeza se alejó un par de pasos y desapareció.

La joven cerró los ojos y suspiró aliviada. Después se giró con una sonrisa hacia Voldemort, que la observaba en silencio.

—Gracias, Marvolo. De veras.

Él guardó su varita e hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano, quitándole importancia. Catherine se acercó a él y miró a su alrededor. Vio que estaban solos y se abrazó a su cuello con fuerza. Él se dejó abrazar unos momentos y después la separó con suavidad.

—Será mejor que vayamos a por tu equipaje. Rabastan y Antonin te acompañarán al colegio.

Catherine le miró sorprendida.

— ¿Me… me marcho ya? Pero, ¿y…?

Voldemort vio cómo se sonrojaba y esbozó una sonrisa felina.

—Tendrá que esperar.

* * *

Esa noche, Catherine apenas pudo dormir. Se sentía impaciente por hablar con Dumbledore, a quien no había conseguido ver esa tarde. Bajó a desayunar con Luna Lovegood que, como de costumbre, la trataba como si fuera una más. Al fin y al cabo Catherine era demasiado educada como para reprocharle sus excentricidades y Luna era la única que no se veía ofendida por sus modales.

Se acababan de sentar en la mesa de Ravenclaw cuando entró el correo. Catherine recibió dos lechuzas, una con _El Profeta_, como cada día, y otra firmada por Rabastan, asegurándose de que todo estuviera en orden y que no tuviera ningún problema. Estaba terminando de leer la carta cuando los murmullos empezaron a oírse por todo el comedor.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó a Luna, doblando el pergamino y guardándolo.

—No lo sé —le contestó la rubia—. Algo que viene en _El Profeta_, pero como yo no lo leo…

Catherine desenrolló rápidamente su periódico. En la portada aparecía una enorme foto de Marrows a las puertas del Ministerio. "Auror encontrado con vida asegura que la prometida de _El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado_ lo salvó", rezaba el titular. Sintiéndose enrojecer la joven leyó a toda prisa el artículo. Marrows no había dicho nada más, sólo que la prometida de Voldemort lo había cuidado y liberado, pero el Ministerio aseguraba que todo se trataba de algún tipo de conjuro desmemorizante que había salido mal.

Sin embargo, todo tipo de rumores se esparcieron por el colegio. Durante los días siguientes Catherine tuvo que escuchar toda clase de cosas, sobre la supuesta prometida de Voldemort y también sobre Marrows, mientras intentaba hablar una y otra vez con Dumbledore, que siempre alegaba estar demasiado ocupado. El jueves por la mañana, decidió que no podía esperar más. Rabastan le escribía todos los días para informarla de los avances en la reforma de la casa, pero ese día había otro pergamino firmado por Voldemort, que le pedía que se apresurara en arreglarlo todo.

Así pues, cuando vio pasar a Dumbledore junto a su mesa al final del desayuno, se puso en pie y se acercó.

—Profesor Dumbledore —le llamó.

El hombre, que iba hablando con la profesora McGonagall, se giró.

—Necesito hablar con usted urgentemente.

—Sí, sí, lo recuerdo —le contestó él—. Ahora no tengo tiempo, en cuanto pueda hablaremos, señorita Moore.

Catherine miró a su alrededor y respiró hondo mientras el hombre se giraba de nuevo hacia la profesora.

—Ahora es señora Riddle, profesor.

Dumbledore se giró rápidamente, llevándose la mano a la varita en un acto reflejo. Catherine, asustada, alzó las manos.

—Si tuviera malas intenciones las barreras no me habrían dejado pasar, ¿verdad?

El hombre apartó la mano de la varita mientras Catherine bajaba las suyas. A su lado, McGonagall la miraba atónita.

—Vayamos a mi despacho.

* * *

Sylvia Barrie no había corrido tanto en su vida. Pensaba que los pulmones le iban a explotar, o que las piernas le fallarían, pero no se detuvo. Tras una eternidad abrió una pesada puerta y entró como un torbellino.

— ¡Parad las rotativas! —consiguió decir, doblándose para recuperar el aliento.

— ¡Barrie! —exclamó un malhumorado mago, acercándose—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Parad las rotativas —repitió ella ofreciéndole unos pergaminos—. _El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado_ se ha casado.

El hombre la miró boquiabierto pero, tras unos momentos, agitó su varita y el estruendo de las máquinas que ocupaban la sala se detuvo.

—Más te vale tener razón, Barrie, o te vas a ver escribiendo para _Corazón de Bruja_ otra vez.

Sylvia se incorporó y recuperó los pergaminos.

—Han mandado un comunicado, Truman. Con la clave.

—¿Qué han…? Pero no la habían usado desde…

—Desde la Primera Guerra. Lo he comprobado.

Un par de operarios se acercaron a ver qué era lo que ocurría.

—Recogedlo todo y preparar una nueva tirada. Y tú, a mi despacho.

La joven le siguió al piso de arriba, todavía algo jadeante. Una vez en el despacho Sylvia se sentó y sacó una libreta de notas mientras Truman leía los pergaminos que le había dado.

—He hablado con un amigo en el Ministerio. Ha comprobado el registro y es todo legal porque…. ¡se ha casado con su verdadero nombre!

— ¿Pero con quién? ¿Quién es la tal Catherine Moore?

—No te lo vas a creer. Es una estudiante de Hogwarts, una Ravenclaw de sexto curso. Ella misma se lo ha dicho a Dumbledore esta mañana y Scrimgeour ha ido a interrogarla.

Truman la miró, alzando una ceja.

—Tengo también un… amigo auror. Ya sabes. En fin, sus padres eran mortífagos, murieron en Azkaban y la crió su abuelo. Jamás había dado un solo problema, nadie sabía nada de ella y de repente anuncia que es la señora Riddle y que como estudiante casada quiere vivir fuera del colegio y no pueden obligarla a declarar en contra de su marido.

—Pero eso es una locura —replicó el hombre—. No puede ser mortífaga y pretender seguir yendo a Hogwarts.

—Ah, pero es que aún no sabes lo mejor. No solo no es mortífaga, es que además se ha declarado neutral.

El editor se dejó caer en su silla y la miró en silencio durante unos segundos.

— ¿Cuándo ha llegado el comunicado?

—Hace una hora.

— ¿Tus… _amigos_ han hablado con alguien más?

Sylvia negó con la cabeza y Truman sonrió.

—Buen trabajo, Barrie. La noticia es tuya, y el seguimiento también. Empieza a escribir, yo tengo que despertar a unos cuantos periodistas para que muevan su culo hasta aquí.

* * *

Hasta el momento, todo había salido como habían planeado. Tal y como el profesor Snape había asegurado que ocurriría, Dumbledore había intercedido por Catherine ante el Ministro, impidiendo que se la llevaran para interrogarla. Era su estudiante y si ella se mantenía neutral en la guerra, era su deber protegerla, había dicho el director. Por supuesto, eso no había impedido que Dumbledore la tuviera todo el día en su despacho, interrogándola él mismo, aunque sus métodos parecieran más amistosos. Pero Catherine no estaba preocupada por eso, ya que había sido el propio Snape el que le había enseñado _oclumancia_ durante años y Voldemort se había encargado de hacerla inencontrable, por lo que no podrían rastrear la posición de la mansión a través de ella.

Pero, pese a todos los preparativos, no pudo evitar que su corazón se acelerara cuando al día siguiente, durante el desayuno, entraron las lechuzas del correo. Con manos temblorosas desenrolló _El Profeta_.

* * *

A dos mesas de Catherine, los Gryffindor desayunaban con el escándalo habitual. Sin muchos miramientos Ron Weasley le quitó su ejemplar de _El Profeta_ a Hermione Granger, antes de que ésta pudiera abrirlo siquiera, para mirar las previsiones de la liga de quidditch. Nada más desenrollar el periódico escupió todo el zumo que tenía en la boca y comenzó a toser, pero eso no le impidió intentar hablar para llamar la atención de sus amigos. Harry Potter comenzó a golpearle en la espalda mientras Hermione le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—Por amor de Dios, Ronald, compórtate, ¿quieres?

Todavía intentando respirar con normalidad y palideciendo considerablemente, el pelirrojo agitó el periódico ante sus amigos.

"_QUS declara un alto el fuego con motivo de su boda"_, se leía el inmenso titular, que iba acompañado de una foto de la pareja. El trío de Gryffindors se quedó mirando la portada con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras empezaban a oírse murmullos por todos sitios. Pronto todo el mundo estaba leyendo el periódico sin poder creer lo que veían.

—Oh, Merlín —dijo de repente Ginny Weasley—. Pero si es Catherine Moore.

— ¿Quién? —preguntó su hermano.

Pero la chica ya no le hacía caso. Se había incorporado en su asiento y miraba, como muchos otros, hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw, dónde Catherine se había puesto en pie, cogiendo su mochila.

— ¿Es ella? —susurró Hermione.

Antes de que Ginny pudiera contestar un Hufflepuff de séptimo curso se había levantado y se acercaba rápidamente a Catherine. Todos contuvieron el aliento, en tensión, pero se sorprendieron al ver que el chico caía de rodillas ante ella, que se sonrojó furiosamente.

—Gracias —dijo el chico cogiendo su mano para besarla—. Gracias por salvar a mi padre.

Catherine estiró de él para que se pusiera en pie.

—Levántese, por favor —le suplicó avergonzada—. Yo no he hecho nada, de veras.

El chico por fin se alzó, pero no soltó su mano.

—Soy John Marrows —se presentó al fin—. Mi padre me lo contó todo. No sabes… no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco…

Catherine miró a su alrededor y vio las miradas de todo el mundo clavadas en ellos.

— ¿Podemos… ir a otro sitio? —susurró.

—Por supuesto.

Aún sonrojada Catherine salió del comedor, seguida del joven Marrows, y se dirigió hasta la escalinata.

— ¿Puedo preguntar… cómo está su padre? —dijo girándose hacia él.

—Mucho mejor —respondió éste enseguida—. Es muy mayor y es lo único que tengo, ¿sabes? Pensaba que no volvería a verle y de repente apareció en casa y me contó lo ocurrido pero no me quiso decir quién eras y yo no… no…

Por fin se calló y la miró algo avergonzado.

—Perdona. Quiero decir… Perdone, señora Riddle. Mi padre quiere que sepa que estamos a su disposición para cualquier cosa que necesite y que su… oferta inicial sigue en pie.

—Agradézcaselo de mi parte —contestó ella—. Pero él ya sabe que no es necesario.

La gente había empezado a salir del comedor y los observaba con curiosidad. Catherine podía sentir las miradas de todos los alumnos, algunas llenas de desconfianza, otras de odio, y muchas de pena. No pudo evitar estremecerse, pero mantuvo la cabeza alta.

— ¿Quiere que la acompañe a su clase? —le ofreció Marrows.

La chica dudó un instante pero finalmente asintió en silencio.

* * *

Espero no haber sido demasiado mala retrasando cierto asunto... En el siguiente, lo prometo.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. :)


End file.
